Berdua Lebih Baik
by blackpapillon
Summary: AT Namun bagimu itu tak apa, karena kau ingin belajar lebih mengenalnya, lebih memahaminya, meskipun harus melewati banyak halangan. Berdua selalu lebih baik, dan itulah yang selalu kau inginkan, bukan? Berjalan berdua. /for SasuSaku fan festival/


**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU-ish, setting tetap canon. Seandainya akhirnya begini, hidup ini akan makin indah. Serius. For SasuSaku fan festival. :)

* * *

**Berdua Lebih Baik**

_blackpapillon_

---

Apa

Kau

Bahagia?

-

Pertanyaan itu bukan sekali-dua kali ditanyakan. Tidak juga hanya ditanyakan satu orang. Sudah banyak orang yang menanyakan hal itu padamu, bukan? Orang tuamu, keluargamu, sahabat-sahabatmu, semua yang mengenalmu. Mempertanyakan dan meragukan.

Sekilas memang tak ada yang perlu diragukan. Pria itu tampak begitu sempurna. Tak ada yang meragukan itu—semua orang tahu dia adalah satu dari orang-orang yang terpilih. Lihai, tangguh, dan cerdas. Tetapi, atas dasar alasan itu pula semua orang meragukanmu. Melarangmu mengambil langkah. Dan berkata bahwa hanya impian belaka untuk bisa mendampinginya.

Mereka bilang, pria itu adalah manusia terbengis yang pernah mereka kenal. Pengkhianat terkejam yang bergerak menikam dari belakang. Sedingin es yang nyaris tak tersentuh oleh siapapun. Hanya seringai tipis yang sesekali menghiasi wajah kerasnya, entah benar dia senang ataukah sedang meremehkan. Tak pernah memuji, tak pernah membebaskan diri, kekakuan yang bertahun-tahun tetap sulit mencair.

Lalu kau hanya tersenyum.

-

-

Memang, katamu, ia masih seperti dulu, masih pria yang seperti itu. Kaku, bengis, dan tak banyak bicara. Hanya kritikan-kritikan pedasnya yang melayang bila dibutuhkan, ataupun tanpa berkata apapun langsung bertindak. Ia masih dingin dan sulit mengatakan isi hatinya, dan lebih memilih menyingkir ketimbang harus bicara panjang lebar. Bagimu, pria itu bukan, dan tidak akan pernah—berjalan beriringan dengan kata-kata romantis dan ungkapan cinta puitis.

Kau tahu saat pertama kali memutuskan bersamanya, dia tak akan berubah. Dia masih tetap saja seperti dulu; seperti saat kalian pertama kali bertemu, belasan tahun yang lalu. Ia masih menyeringai saat kau marah padanya, membuatmu bertanya apakah ia benar-benar menganggap serius omonganmu. Ia masih meminta tomat untuk campuran makanannya, membuatmu geli sekaligus bingung bagaimana caramu mencampurkan tomat pada kue kering.

Tapi bukannya kau tak mengerti itu semua. Justru karena itulah kau ada. Karena kaulah yang paling tahu tentang dia daripada siapapun, bukan?

Kau tahu seluruh inci bagian tubuhnya. Bagaimana perbedaan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuhmu selalu membuatmu harus menengadah untuk menatap wajahnya. Matanya yang sekelam malam namun berubah kemerahan saat ia murka. Wajahnya saat terlihat kuyu dan capek karena harus bekerja. Bagaimana ia memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan akhirnya tertidur di atas meja—untuk kemudian terbangun, mendengus kesal dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Kau tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaannya bahkan sampai yang terkecil; wajahnya yang ditekuk ketika kebingungan, bagian depan rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan saat ia menunduk dan berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Kapan sinar matanya berkata bahwa ia capek ataukah memang malas. Tanpa berkata apapun kau tahu kapan kau harus menemaninya di sebelahnya, hanya membuatkannya teh atau kapan kau harus menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Kau mengerti bahwa ia memang hanya bisa diam dan sulit bicara. Kau mengerti dia bukan orang yang gemar mengumbar paragraf-paragraf penuh cinta. Kau tahu caranya untuk berkata bahwa ia mencintaimu, meskipun ia tak berkata apapun. Dan justru itulah yang kau sukai dari dirinya. Karena kau tahu matanya yang hitam itulah yang bicara tatkala mulutnya tak mampu berkata.

Dan tetap saja kau memilih untuk berada di sisinya, meskipun kau sendiri merasa aneh bagaimana caranya. Mungkin sentuhannya yang membuatmu merasa nyaman. Mungkin punggungnya yang sanggup menahanmu dari sekedar hujan sampai serangan bersenjata. Mungkin matanya—yang sehitam obsidian, gelap namun bercahaya, yang membuatmu tak bisa mengalihkan matamu; atau mungkin senyum tipisnya, yang begitu jarang terlihat sampai kau berpikir mungkin kau bisa menghitungnya dengan jari.

-

-

Entah sejak kapan kau menyadari bahwa pria itu tak bisa lepas dari dirimu—atau sebaliknya. Kau begitu mencintai apa saja yang ada dalam dirinya. Saat-saat kecil yang kalian lewatkan berdua dan sekejap. Kau menyukai saat ia bersedia duduk untuk menyejajarkan pandangannya denganmu, atau saat ia membiarkan tanganmu yang kecil menelusuri rambut pendek di tengkuknya. Kau menyukai seringainya saat kau salah melakukan sesuatu, juga senyuman-senyuman tipisnya yang kau tahu hanya untukmu.

Kau menyukai saat kau terbangun di pagi hari untuk melihat wajah tidurnya yang polos seperti anak kecil; atau bahkan saat kau tak menemukan ia lagi di sebelahmu, melainkan hanya pakaian tidurnya yang terlipat rapi di sana. Memang tak pernah ada mawar merah untukmu, tak pernah ada bingkisan cokelat atau cincin berlian di atas tempat tidurmu; tapi kau tahu dia selalu ada, karena pelukan ataupun ciuman-ciuman kecilnya sudah cukup membuatmu merasa terlindungi.

Entah sudah berapa kali kesempatan—hidupmu terselamatkan olehnya. Memang ada sekali waktu dimana ia berpikir untuk membunuhmu, tapi kau tahu ia tak pernah benar-benar menginginkannya. Ia begitu tangguh sekaligus cerdas; tetapi juga membuatmu benci saat sifat keras kepalanya kembali muncul dan memaksamu beradu argumentasi. Dan di sisi lain, anehnya, hal itu adalah salah satu yang kau kagumi dari dirinya.

Namun kau juga tahu, di balik sikapnya yang tegar dan tangguh bagai karang, ada satu sisi darinya yang rapuh. Ada saat ketika kau memeluknya dan menyediakannya tempat untuk bersandar. Ada saat ketika ia hanya menyentuh tanganmu dan memintamu untuk tetap di sana, memastikan kau tak akan pergi dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan kau menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, bahagia mejadi penopangnya. Saat itulah kau merasa paling mengenalnya disbanding siapapun, mengetahui apa yang tak bisa ia katakan kepada orang lain, rahasia-rahasia hidupnya yang tersimpan rapat.

Kau tahu bahwa sesekali ia terjaga dari tidurnya, untuk kemudian duduk di sisi jendela dan hanya termenung. Kau tahu ia telah berpikir begitu banyak; kau tahu dia tak minta ditemani, karena itu kau memilih untuk tetap memejamkan mata dan diam saja, membiarkan ia terlena dalam samudera pikirannya.

Lalu saat ia kembali ke sebelahmu, menghempaskan berat tubuhnya di sampingmu, dan kembali terlelap, sampai hanya dengkur halus yang terdengar, kaulah yang akan bangun, menatap wajahnya dan mengecup keningnya.

Kau tahu tak selamanya akan begini. Matahari tak selamanya sepenggalah—ia akan bergerak dan akhirnya tergelincir ke arah senja. Suatu saat nanti kalian akan menua, tubuhnya yang dulu tegap akan menjadi bungkuk, tubuhnya tak akan kuat lagi menggendongmu seperti apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Tanganmu yang halus akan terhiasi kerutan, rambut kalian akan memutih. Suatu saat nanti mungkin ia akan melupakanmu dan tak lagi mengenalmu, mungkin juga meninggalkanmu selamanya, atau kaulah yang lebih dulu. Tak ada yang tahu.

Tetapi, seperti apa yang telah orang-orang katakan, hidup berdua lebih baik daripada hidup sendiri, begitu pula masalah akan lebih banyak dibandingkan bila kau hidup sendiri. Namun bagimu itu tak apa, karena kau ingin belajar lebih mengenalnya, lebih memahaminya, meskipun harus melewati banyak halangan. Berdua selalu lebih baik, dan itulah yang selalu kau inginkan, bukan? Berjalan berdua.

-

-

Yang pasti, kau bahagia.

Dan itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memutuskan hidup bersamanya seumur hidupmu.

* * *

**end

* * *

**

This was inspired by a drabble written by Andrea RS. Sederhana, tapi banyak yang bisa diungkapkan. Makanya saya coba membuatnya kalau dibuat dari sisi Sakura. Karena waktu saya bener-bener terbatas, saya akhirnya menulis fic ini sepotong-sepotong di kertas binder atau PDA dan ponsel di sela-sela kuliah (untung kuliah saya studio melulu, bisa sambil main, wahaha). Walhasil saya kerepotan di hari H—apalagi terancam mati lampu karena hujan deras yang mengguyur hampir seluruh Bandung. Tapi, yaaa—ini dia.

Saya harap kalian masih sudi membaca dan mereview, dan maklum dengan saya yang selalu meng-update secara sporadis. Karena memang beginilah saya, dan jadwal padat ampun-ampunan memaksa saya untuk mengurangi kegiatan saya yang lain, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membuka notebook dan mengetik.

Happy SasuSaku fanday, let's celebrate the SasuSaku fan festival! Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang turut membantu meramaikan hari ini. I love you guys, really :D Kalau mau ficnya ditambah di website kompilasi, silakan langsung ke wblossom . livejournal . com (hilangkan spasi).

Dan... Infantrum akan segera memulai workshop fanfiction! silakan ke halaman profil saya untuk info lebih lanjut.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon™**

-

* * *

-


End file.
